


The Sexy Nurse

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: "There wasn't any costumes left so you chose... a sexy nurse?"





	The Sexy Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Well, they were all out of men's costumes..."

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“There’s no good costumes here”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“Go to a different store then”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“THIS IS THE 5TH STORE I'VE BEEN TO WTFHSHD”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“THEN PICK SOMETHING OUT”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“Fuck it I’ll just go back to spirit halloween it’s the first store I went to”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“You couldn’t of uhhhh picked something out there the first time”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“ummMMM N E WAYS”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“Promise me that you’ll get a costume there … you don’t have time”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“Yeah sure fine… what time does the party start?”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“Gwaine wants us there by six to help set up”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“ugh disgusting”

Arthur snorts out a laugh, a loud one. 

“Care to share what’s so funny, Mr Pendragon?”

Arthur head snaps up, his face instantly blushing when he noticed every student had their eyes on him, “Sorry Professor.” Arthur glares at his phone. 

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“fuck you”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“wtf?”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“I laughed at your text and everyone stared at me … mY TEACHER FUCKING CALLED ME OUT TOO”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“You should do what I do and just skip to save yourself the embarrassment lmao”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“my father would uhhhh kill me”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“That sounds like a you problem”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“MERLIN”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“I’m at the store uwuwu I’ll see you in a bit”

To lil shit  
From Arthur  
“WERE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING!!”

From lil shit  
To Arthur  
“I was using the voice thingy”

Arthur sighed in relief.

“Mr Pendragon!” His professor yelled.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Arthur cried out.

-

Hours later, Merlin comes stumbling through the door. Arthur jolts up from his seat and tears his eyes away from his computer. 

“Stupid door,” Merlin scolds and kicks the door close. He huffs and drops a plastic bag then falls on his bed. “We have a problem,”

“We?” Arthur asks swiveling his chair to face Merlin.

“I have a problem.” He clarifies. 

“And what is the problem?”

Merlin sits up and throws the bag towards him, hitting Arthur in the face.

“Ow,” Arthur whines, “Oh! Your costume!” He pulls it out and starts laughing. Merlin glares at him until he stops laughing. 

“You done.” 

“A sexy nurse?,” Arthur says still giggling.

“It’s the first thing I saw!”

“It’s a women size...”

“Well they were all out of men’s costumes so…” Merlin trailed of with a wave of his hand.

“Oh my god does it come with a lingerie set?”

“... yes” 

Arthur starts laughing again. 

-

“C’mon Merlin, we’re gonna be late.” Arthur says knocking on the bathroom door as he puts on a Gryffindor robe. 

“No I look stupid.” Merlin whines.

“Good, now come out.” Arthur grabs a bag of chips and sits at his desk chair. 

“Fine, promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart.” The door opens and Merlin steps out, blushing. His costume was white, it was see-through enough to see black lace underneath. The dress was cut off a bit above mid-thigh, and the v-neck was dipped low. He was also wearing black stockings, with a garter belt. Arthur drops the bag of chips on the floor. “Holy shit!”

“Look at the mess you made!” Arthur looks down at the crushed crumbs littered on the floor.

“Oops.” Arthur says. Merlin jokingly rolls his eyes. He bends down to pick them up, Arthur heart nearly stops as he turns and around and sees that Merlin is wearing a thong. A fucking thong. Arthur’s trousers suddenly fell a lot tighter than before, grateful that the robe covers up his body 

“Ready?” Merlin asks as he stands up, and discarding the crumps.

“Yeah…” Arthur rasps out. Merlin smiles and grabs his jacket and shoes. Both leaving the dorm room and walking the five minutes to Gwaine's flat. 

-

The party had only started an hour ago and Arthur desperately needs a wank. He’s been staring at Merlin for the better part of it, watching random people roughly grab his hips and grinding on each other. He doesn’t notice Gwaine sitting next to him till he starts speaking.

“You should dance with him.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been staring at him while palming your dick through your pants, I think you should dance with him.”

“I’d make a fool of myself.”

“I really don’t think anyone would care.” They watched their friends jump around and flail their arms to the music. Arthur rolls his eyes and hands Gwaine his drink, he stands up and walks over to Merlin.

“Mind if I cut in?” Arthur doesn’t wait for a response as he pushes the guy away, it earns him a scoff but that doesn’t matter. Merlin grins at him and throws his arms around Arthur neck. 

“You’ve finally decided to start having fun now, huh?” Merlin teases.

“I was having fun, I just don’t like dancing.” Merlin only laughs. Arthur awkwardly dances at first, only to be scolded by Merlin and is shown the correct way. Soon, they’re both pushing their hips together, grinding. Arthur could feel how hard Merlin was getting, how hard they both were. Merlin puts his mouth by Arthur’s ear and licks the shell of it, Arthur whimpers.

“Bedroom?” Merlin whispers.

“God yes.” 

They both make their way to Gwaine's room, pushing past the drunk body’s and making their way up the stairs, Arthur tripping on the last step. Merlin laughs and tugs Arthur through the first door. He slams the door closed, pushing Arthur up against. Merlin Instantly attacking Arthur’s lips, hungrily nipping at them.

“God you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” 

“The feelings mutual.” Arthur says breathless. Merlin trails his lips down his neck, leaving faint bite marks. Arthur bucks up against his thigh, withering. He whines has Merlin equally pushes his hips down with each thrust Arthur sends.

“Let’s fuck.” Arthur rasps out. Merlin pulls back and laughs. 

“Oh I hope that this doesn’t affect our friendship,” Merlin says, pulling Arthur towards the bed.

“It might with Gwaine,” Arthur jokes, eyeing the bed.

“Hmm, I’m okay with that.” They both laugh, falling together on the bed with breathless moans.


End file.
